Slayers: Trials of the Dragon
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: Filia is arrested and trialed by dragons. Xellos must go to the temple she's been taken at and save her. Along with that, he must do something to make sure the dragons will stay way from her, but what is he willing to do? Rated k just to be safe.


**Author's Notes**

*Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been busy and a little lazy and I have stories (non fanfictions) to do. So updating is gonna take a while.

*Sadly this story is the last of my "Slayers" series for the time being. Will I make new ones? Who knows? When I get enough effort and time maybe I will but it all depends on how much effort I really want to spend in it.

* So for now enjoy this final addition until the time being. The chapter is short but should be decent.

* * *

They were at it again. It's amazing how some one you love can be some one you get so mad you want to kill that person. To Xellos and Filia that was an normal day routine. Xellos would come and tease Filia. Filia would get angry. But this was kind of serious and Xellos decided to leave for a while until things cooled down. Little did he knew what would happen.

It had been almost a month since he return to that little Vase and Mace shop and Filia began to worry along with Val. He was only three years old and it seem like he would constantly look for Xellos whom he saw as some what of a father or at least elder he seem to look up to. Val would start to cry at times cause he didn't know where he was. Filia would comfort the little Ancient Dragon, saying things like "he will return" and all but Filia wasn't so sure. She never realized how important he was to her.

Yet you'd think she wouldn't care at all. He would pester and tease her about things and it would drive her up the wall. She would smack him with her mace or her fist. He'd pout and disappeared. Val would just giggle. Some how Val knew deep inside they loved each other and all this "hate act" was just their funny way of showing their feelings. But he wondered why Xellos just disappeared. "Is he hurt somewhere?" Little Val thought.

Jillas wondered why Filia would keep Xellos around or even miss him.

"Must be love" Jillas would say.

"That's some STRANGE love" Gravos would reply. "Either that or love in general is strange"

Of course there were tender moments between the Monster and the Dragon. When Xellos said something sweet or just acted polite, Filia would give the same tenderness back. On cold nights Filia and Xellos would sit comfortably by the fire drinking tea and carry out a conversation that was actually nice until one of them would fall a sleep. Filia would lay her on his shoulder and he would just smile and wrap his cape around her and fall a sleep peacefully together. It was moments like these that the others knew they really did care for one another.

Filia after the whole prophecy thing learned to be alittle kinder to Xellos. After all her people too killed other races and she couldn't just blame one person for an act when the governments themselves were to blame for the entire war. Xellos was just obeying orders. If he didn't Zelas his mistress would kill him. Something she nearly did once because of him being with Filia. Unfortunately never would think that she would punished for the same thing.

Xellos had decided to help Lina and the others on another important mission and it took longer then he thought it would. He'd wonder if Filia would want him to return after taking such along time. He was glad though when it was finally over. He could return to them but soon he would have to go on another mission to find the golden dragon. For when Xellos got to the Vase and Mace shop everything was destroyed!

"Filia!" Xellos shouted looking around desperately. "Filia! Val! Jillas! Gravos! Answer me!"

"That voice!" Said unusual voice It was Jillas.

"It's him! Mr. Xellos over here!" Jillas said cheerfully

Xellos flew to where Jillas was.

"Papa!" Val cried out and ran over to him.

"Val You're safe!" Xellos said in relief as he scooped up Val in his arms.

"Where were you?" Val cried

"I was on a mission that took longer then expected" Xellos sighed "I'm sorry. Anyway" Xellos looked at Jillas and Gravos. "What happen here and Where's Filia?"

"They took her!" Gravos said

"They whose they?" Xellos replied

"A couple of dragons captured her." Jillas explained "Filia told us to keep Val safe and so we ran off with him."

"Do you know where they went?" Xellos asked

"They said something about a dragon temple that's not too far from here." Jillas replied "Some where over those mountains over there."

"Then that's where I'm going." Xellos said putting Val down.

"You're not going away again are you?" Val asked

"Only for alittle while." Xellos replied "I'll be back with Filia. Jillas and Gravos take care of Val and find some shelter. I'll go find where they taken Filia."

Val looked at Xellos with tears running down his face as Xellos flew off.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*Dun dun dun! Major Cliff hanger! Will Filia be alright? Will Xellos find her? Will I ever stop doing these major cliff hangers? XD


End file.
